The Life We Left Behind
by emmymay96
Summary: Sam is left all alone when Dean disappears after killing Dick Roman. He decides to go on the road and take a break from hunting. Along the way he stumbles upon fellow hunter Allison Brooks who is just as alone as he is. Will they become each other's salvation? What will happen when they get dragged back into the hunting life?


**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Supernatural. I only own my OC's and any non canon storylines._

 **Warning** : _language and violence_

 **Authors Note:** _Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Sam/OC fic. I'm so excited to write this, I've had the idea in my head for a while and decided to finally write it down. This story will start at the end of the episode Survival of The Fittest, the first parts of the story take place between season 7 and 8 when Dean is in purgatory. Then it will mostly follow the show from there with some AU moments and storylines. Updates will be every two weeks as I'm currently working on multiple stories, one of those being a Dean/OC called The Only Life We Know. Anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter, it won't be as long as the rest as its more introducing characters and setting up the plot. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Alone**

Sam watched as Dean and Castiel disappeared along with Dick Roman. The plan had worked, they had killed the leader of the leviathans, it was finally over. But Sam had lost his brother and the Angel he considered a friend in the the process. He was conflicted, happy that they had finally won but broken and lost not knowing where Dean was. Was he dead? What did he do now?

Sam was stood there in shock, not being able to mover or even speak. He was somewhat aware of Kevin's presence beside him but couldn't bring himself to acknowledge the kid. He just kept staring at where Dean once stood. Sam moved forward further into the room looking for anything that could tell him where his brother was.

"Sam! We have to go!" Kevin called from behind him but Sam ignored the young boy. He glanced round the room once more in confusion before his eyes landed on Crowley. Anger stirred up inside of Sam at the sight of the demon.

"Not to worry. I have a small army of demons outside. Cut off the head, and the body will flounder, after all. Think if you'd had just one king since before the first sunrise. You'd be in a kerfuffle too" Crowley said a smug look appearing on his face.

"That's exactly what you wanted" Sam said realisation crossing his features. The more Crowley spoke the angrier Sam was getting, he just wanted to know where his brother was. "Where is my brother Crowley?!"

"Ah those God weapons...always have a bit of a kick. They should really put a label on the box or something" the demon smirked knowing there was nothing Sam could do. Sam clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together at the demons response, that wasn't good enough for him he needed to know where Dean and Cas were.

"Where are they?!"

"Sorry Sam but I can't help you" with that Crowley turned away from the younger Winchester as he snapped his fingers. Sam heard movement from behind him, his head snapped towards Kevin only to see him being held by two Demons. Panic overlook Sam's body he couldn't loose Kevin not after they promised to keep the kid safe. Crowley clicked his fingers again and Kevin and the demons disappeared. "You got what you wanted Dick's dead...you saved the world. I just want the prophet. Well Sam it looks like you're well and truly...on your own."

Before Sam could even mutter a single world Crowley was gone. Sam look around the room a cocktail of emotions was stirring up inside of him anger, worry, sadness and loneliness. Never before had Sam felt so alone in the world. There was no Cas, no Bobby and no Dean. He had no one to help him through all this, no one to help him find his brother.

Sam slowly made his way out of the building and towards Dean's Impala. He was in a daze as he unlocked the car and slowly slid into the drivers seat. He just sat there for a while gripping the steering wheel and seemingly staring at nothing. Sam's thoughts were all over the place, all these thoughts swirling around his brain were making him more agitated. He wanted to punch something, to scream and hope it would solve all his problems. He knew it wouldn't though it may help for a second but after that all the thoughts and frustrations would just come rushing back.

Sam took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he turned the keys in the ignition. Metallica blasted through the speakers as the impala came to life, tears welled in Sam's eyes at the sound but he quickly pushed them back. Turning off the music he started driving hoping it would help sort out his thoughts. He didn't know where he was going and honestly he didn't care.

After driving for a couple of hours Sam found himself thinking about Dean. Should he go find him? They always promised each other that they wouldn't and yet they constantly broke it. But this time was different Sam was...alone for the first time since he could remember. Even when Dean went to hell he still had Bobby and Ruby, even though he regretted everything he'd done with that Demon, at least he wasn't alone. If he was honest with himself he didn't even know where to even start looking for his brother. He was starting to think that maybe for once he should honour the promise they had made. Hell Dean had an apple pie life even if it was just for a year so why couldn't he?

Sam shook the thoughts from his head knowing that he perhaps wasn't thinking straight right now with all that had happened. It was getting late and he was getting tired of driving. Sam pulled into a cheap motel and parked the impala. He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was going to do, he guessed he'd just go wherever life took him. Whether it was hunting or something more...normal, he'd decide that later but for now he just needed a break from everything.

* * *

Allison Brooks was speeding down a deserted road, she was going way over the speed limit but she couldn't care less about that right now. As she sang at the top of her lungs to some of her favourite 80s classics. Right now Allison didn't have a care in the world. She was currently travelling from state to state a thing that her and her friend had always wished to do. However the hunting life had made that only a dream until recently.

Allison grew up in a family of hunters her parents were some of the best in the country and they had trained her to be just as good. However the hunting life wasn't an easy one, loss was inevitable as Allison knew all too well. Loss was something that no one should have to get used to yet she had. The life of a hunter was just cruel that way.

Allison turned the radio up more trying to drown out the thoughts and images that plagued her mind on a daily basic. She wasn't going to think like that if Lucy was here she'd probably tell her to "grow a pair and live in the moment". However living in the moment was hard when the one person you wanted to be living the moment with wasn't there. But Allison knew what Lucy would want and it wasn't for her to sit there in self pity and drown her sorrows in alcohol. Although she had considered doing that she knew it would only make the pain worse.

As she passed the boarder into Texas Allison decided that it would probably be wise to get a hotel for a couple of days as she hadn't really stopped and rested in a while. A couple miles up the road she found a quiet little motel that only had a couple of cars in the car park. She parked her car close to the reception desk next to an impala. Grabbing the bag from the backseat she quickly rummaged through it to find her fake ID and credit card, even she had to admit that she probably had too many of those.

Allison got out the car taking the time to stretch her legs and take in the cool night air. She walked towards the front desk running her hand over the hood of the impala "damn that's a nice car" she mumbled to herself. Walking into the reception she quickly got a room along with a horrible pick up line from the guy working the night shift. She blatantly turned him down, she wasn't a one night stand type of girl only on the odd occasion which had only happened twice. Having a relationship wasn't easy when you were a hunter, in fact it was almost impossible.

Allison hurried to her room growing more and more tired by the minute. She quickly unlocked the door and threw her bag onto the double bed in the middle of the room. Honestly she'd stayed in so many motels that they were beginning to all look the same to her.

She quickly got a shower letting the warm water wash away all though nightmarish memories before she got dressed in an oversized shirt and sleep shorts. Wondering over to her bag she unzipped it and pulled out a large knife, shoving it under her pillow like she did every night just in case. She may be a hunter but that also meant that something could be hunting her. In this line of work it always paid to be overcautious and prepared for anything. These days she felt more cautious than ever, she wasn't sure why though.

Before slipping into bed Allison pulled something else out of the bag before putting it onto the floor. She leant against the headboard and held the item to her chest trying to hold back her emotions. She looked down at the item as a lone tear fell from her cheek landing on the worn photograph. She stared sadly at the two smiling faces in front of her, God had they once really been that happy?.

"I miss you LuLu" Allison whispered softly as she kissed the photograph. She propped it up against the bedside lamp so that she could look at it as she laid there. Finally sleep overtook her and her eyes closed, images flashed in her mind as she fell into a restless sleep, once again reliving the nightmare that was her best friends death.

* * *

 ** _A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think :)_**


End file.
